


Street Racing

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: Street racing equals a very angry Prime and everything goes to s***





	Street Racing

“You ready Sky.”

“Ready.” She looks through the tinted windows of the silver corvette smirking at the other cars.

A girl step in front waving a flag before it drops and Skylar clenches the steering wheel as Sideswipe floor it easily pulling ahead of the cars still practically at the finish line.

“Sides their trying to box us in.”

“Ahh. So reputation precedes us.”

“They have to catch us first.” Skylar smirks and shifts gears for him and they pull ahead once more.

The other cars disappear as they crest the hill and cross the finish line. The crowd cheers and Sideswipe does a few doughnuts before getting out of there before the crowd can get to big.

“Another win. To bad we can’t stay and enjoy it.”

“Yeah but I hacked all the camera feeds so we can relive our glory days.”

“Sideswipe. Return to base immediately and bring Ms.Skylar.” Prime's voice says through the comm. 

“Uh oh.”

“Relax there's no way he found out. Right.”

They drive through the base to the main hangar and Skylar gets out stepping out of the way as Sideswipe transforms. He lifts her onto his shoulders as Prime and Prowl walk over.

“So do you two have anything you want to confess.” Prime says staring down at them.

“No sir.” Skylar tries not to look away in shame. She hates lying to the leader but she wont rat out her friend.

“Really.” Prowl glares and projects a video of Sideswipe crossing the finish line and the crowd of people cheering.

Damn busted.

“It’s my fault sir. I was watching a movie the other day that involved street racing and wanted to try. I figured it Sideswipe was with I would be safer.”  
It was only a partial truth. She did want to take Sideswipe because she knew he would want to go and it would be fun.”

“No I convinced her to come with me. I had heard of street racing and wanted her to come with. I only planned on watching but I got roped into racing. I’m sorry.”

 

“No matter. You will both be punished.”

They hang their heads in shame.

“Sideswipe. You will be on monitor duty.” Prowl smirks when Sideswipe growls.Sideswipe hates sitting still. There will be some form of destruction within an hour, and considering the base was the most secure place in the world it was pointless.

“Skylar. You will be going on patrol with Skids.”

Skylar glares at Prime and Sideswipe sets her on the floor.

 

“You mother trucker.” She glares up at the tall semi before turning on her heel to go and find the stupid green autobot.

Ratchet laughs at the insult before turning to his leader as Sideswipe leaves as well. “You sure that’s wise. Pairing those two up.”

“Skids won’t hurt her.”

“It’s not Skylar I’m worried about. She’s as stubborn and hot headed as her carrier.”

Prime gives a small smile and looks across the hangar where said autobot is talking with Jazz.

~

“SKYLAR!!” Sideswipe runs through the base to meet Sky and Skids who are returning from patrol. She steps out of his alt mode slamming the door so hard the glass breaks. Skids transforms howling in pain. 

“IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPARK AND FEED YOU TO THE DECEPTICONS!” 

Everyone on base freezes staring at the angry human femme.

She leaves and Sideswipe follows keeping a weary distance. She walks into the hangar shoving people aside. An autobot walks in front of her and she kicks his foot not paying attention to who it is.

She walks to her room and slams the door shut. They can hear her yelling and screaming and something breaking. All at once they turn to Skids.

Ironhide growls and rushes towards the mech. He lifts him by the throat and slams him into the hangar wall.

“WHAT DID YOU DO.”

“I..I don’t..” The autobot panics.

“Ironhide. Release him.” Prime commands. 

Hide drops the bot and he crashes to the ground breaking the window even more.

Ratchet stands there staring. 

“Aren’t you gonna fix me up.”

“I’m tempted to make you suffer for awhile.”

“But I didn't do anything wrong. She’s the one with the short fuse. Just like that idiot twins brother.”

Everyone on base freezes and Prime glowers at the green mech. “What. Did. You. Do!” Each word punctuated with a step towards the mech.

Skids gulps. Oh slag.

“I was just joking.”

“SKIDS!” Prime snaps

“She told me she wants to try and find Sunstreaker and I said good luck he’s probably dead by now.Prowl left him to rot up there. Good riddance.”

Prowl’s engine revs and he stalks forward. “BRIG! NOW!” He drags the mech up. 

Everyone is surprised at the very pissed off normally stoick Prowl.

“But..”

“You’ll get repairs when Skylar and Sideswipe determine you deserve them. If they ever do. How would you feel if I separated you from your twin. For years. I regret having to leave Sunstreaker on Cybertron, and I will get him back. None of us need the reminder that we are missing someone you pathetic piece of scrap.” 

Prowl drags him to the brig literally throwing him and activates the energy bars.

~

Skylar had skipped her room and gone to the shooting range with a case of weapons. Each one had already been emptied except one. She looks over at the tank used for training and loads it. The gatling gun on top had been off limits to her. She point the turret towards the training dummies and opens fire screaming in Rage. Sideswipe watches her staying out of the way. He had sent a comm to the entire base and had heard what had happened with Skids and he was mad to, but is more in shock at how mad she got for him. 

The gun whirs to a stop and it takes him a second to realize she’s crying.

He quickly walks over and picks her up. Holding her against his chest. Near his spark.

“I promise. We’ll find him Skylar. He’s as much your brother as he is mine now.”

“I’ve never met. Why does it hurt so much.”

Sideswipe sighs not wanting to lie to her anymore, But knowing he has to. “I don’t know kiddo. I thought a I felt something the other day. Pain. And then it disappeared. Felt intentional. Almost like he was trying to get my attention.”

“Well that’s something.”

“Come on let’s go for a drive. Calm us both down. I may have another race. Down in Arizona.”

“You drive. I’m tired.”

He transform and she crawls into the back seat to lay down and sleep for the five hour drive to Arizona. 

Sideswipe drives off base and looks up. The sky is dark now and the stars are out. 

'Don’t worry Sunshine. We’ll get you home. Gotta show this kid how to really live when you get here. She loves to draw. Even drew you. I’m no artist but I think you would be proud.' 

He trails off.

'I miss you bro. We both do. I cant keep lying to her forever. I need you to come home. We love you.'

He barely feels a hint of something across their bond and sighs sadly before focusing back on the road. Prime would kill him if He killed his daughter.


End file.
